beyond_bordersfandomcom-20200216-history
Dominico Scarpa
Renada Scarpa Onario Alighieri |job = Former surgeon |path = Serial Killer Proxy Killer Rapist |signature = Post-mortem mutilation |mo = Shooting Proxy murder by shooting |victims = See below |status = Deceased |actor = Paul Sorvino |appearance = "Il Mostro" }} "All'Inferno? You will beg for the mercy of Hell before I am finished with you." Dominico Scarpa, a.k.a. "The Monster of Florence" or "Il Mostro di Firenze", was a prolific serial killer-turned-serial killer by proxy who returned in Il Mostro. Background Scarpa's mother Elisa was a prostitute who would solicit clients for sex in her car while her infant son was still sitting in the backseat. As an adult, he became a venerated surgeon and was employed by the Ministero della Salute"Ministry of Health" in Italian. From 1974 to 1985, Scarpa committed a series of murders targeting couples in Florence, which gained him the moniker of "The Monster of Florence". By 1985, he had killed a total of seven couples. In 1993, the Italian authorities commissioned the American Behavioral Analysis Unit to create a profile for the Monster. An assistant state prosecutor who received the profile, Carmela Tafani, read it and deduced Scarpa to be the Monster due to his background. However, the then-misogynistic government, unwilling to admit that a woman was right, and not wanting to prosecute a high-ranking official, buried the profile, and Scarpa was let go. At the time, he was never aware that Tafani considered him her prime suspect in the Monster's murders. However, Scarpa was still prosecuted by Tafani, but for the rape of his own sister Renada in January 1994. Despite Tafani's best efforts, and Renada's testimony that her brother carried out the sexual assault, Scarpa was acquitted due to Renada being painted as a drug-addicted, mentally unstable woman. The bad publicity surrounding the prosecution forced Scarpa to leave Europe altogether soon after, but he continued killing as he traveled abroad. He had been last seen purchasing a condominium in Jakarta, Indonesia, in 2016. Sometime afterward, he was diagnosed with fourth-stage liver cancer, prompting him to return to Italy. There, he purchased an estate in Rome, using his family trust, and took up painting as a hobby, intending to live out his last days in peace. Scarpa was later tracked down by Onario Alighieri, the product of his sister's rape, who wanted to connect with his father. He initially shunned him, but then realized this was an opportunity to ensure the Monster lived on even after his death. As a result, he instructed Onario to carry out a series of murders using his M.O. Il Mostro Scarpa is first seen in his residence, painting a picture when he is approached by Garrett and Seger. They suspect him of being the killer of fourteen people, but he hasn't been caught for it. Scarpa tells them about how he was diagnosed with liver cancer and came back home to Florence. Scarpa continues to feign his innocence of being involved with the murders. Later, Scarpa is seen in his home office, looking through the computer to see Onario's murders of Gina Price and Diane Roberts. After the IRT identify Onario as the unsub and links Scarpa's involvement, they split up and Seger goes to Carmela's residence where she finds Scarpa holding Carmela hostage. When Seger tells Scarpa to let go of Carmela, Onario ambushes her and tells her to drop the gun, which she does. When Seger tells them that she called backup, Scarpa tells her that the only way he can save himself is if he surrenders unconditionally. As both men are about to kill both women, Seger tells Onario that Scarpa is not listening and that Onario did all the murders for his father and he still doesn't see him. Seger continues saying that he brought both of them to show them what he really is. Onario believes what Seger is saying to him and holds his father at gunpoint. Scarpa admits that Onario is not his son. Suddenly, Seger takes out a gun from her holster and shoots Onario, killing him instantly. Then, the team shows up and arrests Scarpa. Scarpa is last seen in the police station, where Carmela is allowed to take him to jail. While incarcerated, Scarpa dies off-screen from liver cancer. Modus Operandi In Florence, Italy, Scarpa targeted couples while they were having sex in cars parked in some secluded area in a remote county at night. He would walk up to the cars and fire at the victims through the windows or sometimes through the car doors with a .22 Beretta loaded with Winchester series H bullets. When both victims were dead or dying, he would drag the women a few feet away from the car, undress them and mutilate and stab them post-mortem, in particular around the breasts and sexual organs, which were sometimes removed and taken by the killer (with the exception of Barbara Locci, since she was his first female victim, and Antonella Migliorini for unknown reasons). The type of knife was not positively identified, but may have been a scuba knife. He is also believed to have worn surgical gloves to avoid leaving fingerprints. Scarpa would later reuse this M.O. while killing abroad. In 2016, Scarpa had his son Onario continue his killings. Profile The in-show profile of the Monster of Florence was that he was a native of Florence or, at the very least, born in Italy. He was motivated by guilt, which led to him mutilating his female victims' sex organs. His Catholic roots play a part in his sense of grace versus guilt, particularly in terms of sexuality. The aggressive overkill on his female victims' bodies might be his way of punishing the feminine form for inspiring temptation in him. An aspect of the Monster's murders suggest that he has a God complex, which would fit his job as a surgeon. Instead of selecting his victims, he selects the locations where he will kill his victims, which means that the locations have some symbolic meaning to him. Real-Life Comparison As the in-show perpetrator of the original Monster murders, Scarpa obviously draws many similarities from the case. Some details of the real crimes are changed in the episode, but even these are still clearly inspired by the case: *Scarpa's mother was a prostitute who worked in the front seat of her car while her son was in the backseat. The Monster's first canonical female victim, Barbara Locci, was rumored to be a prostitute, and her six-year-old son Natalino was in the backseat of the car when Locci and her lover Antonio Lo Bianco were murdered. *Scarpa is only attributed to fourteen of the Monster murders instead of the canonical sixteen like suspect Pietro Pacciani was (the first two were still legally attributed to Stefano Mele). Scarpa's Interpol file also indicates that he was only sixteen at the time of the Locci-Lo Bianco murder, which, when paired by the IRT's theory that Scarpa started killing in medical school, implies that Scarpa was indeed not responsible for the Locci-Lo Bianco murders. *Also like Pacciani, Scarpa paints as a hobby and is in poor health at the time of the last murders, requiring the assistance of an accomplice (like Pacciani was speculated to have done at the time of his trial). In addition, Scarpa has some physical resemblance to Pacciani. *Scarpa raped his own sister, just like another Monster suspect, Giovanni Vinci, did. *Though Carmela Tafani could not prosecute Scarpa for the Monster murders, she, in a last-ditch effort to lock him away, prosecuted him for the rape of his own sister, but the trial was a disaster and Scarpa was eventually acquitted. This scenario is extremely similar to how the Examining Magistrate, Mario Rotella, was highly suspicious of Salvatore Vinci. When he could not prosecute him without evidence (as Vinci was still in custody when French tourists Jean Michel Kraveichvili and Nadine Mauriot were murdered), he instead prosecuted him for the suspicious death of his wife (who was also raped, but the assault was not related to the death). Vinci's trial was also deemed a disaster when his son refused to testify against his father and the other witnesses' testimonies were extremely vague; this resulted in Vinci's acquittal. **In further addition, both Scarpa and Vinci left Italy following their respective acquittals and fell out of the public eye while traveling abroad (though Scarpa ultimately returned to Florence, while Vinci was last seen in Spain in 1995 and is still alive as of 2002). *Scarpa suffered from some late-stage form of cancer and is presumed to have died from it following his imprisonment, which could be a reference to how yet another suspect, Giancarlo Lotti, died from liver cancer. *Scarpa was a wealthy medical doctor, much like yet another suspect, Francesco Narducci (though Narducci was born into an affluent family while Scarpa managed to move up in class and social status). *A witness at Pacciani's trial, Giancarlo Lotti, claimed that a "Florentine doctor" (like Scarpa) had hired them to collect body parts from women, mirroring how Onario carried the latest crimes on the behalf of Scarpa. Outside of the Monster, Scarpa also drew some elements from the case of Jack the Ripper, an uncaught serial killer from London, England. Just like one of the most popular Ripper theories, Scarpa was a surgeon working for the government, and he used his own surgical tools to mutilate his female victims. Known Victims ***Stefania Pettini, 18 **1981: ***June 6, Via Dell'Arrigo: ****Giovanni Foggi, 30 ****Carmela Di Nuccio, 21 ***October 3, the Bartoline Fields: ****Stefano Baldi, 26 ****Susanna Cambi, 24 **June 19, 1982, Montespertoli: ***Paola Mainardi, 22 ***Antonella Migliorini, 20 **September 9, 1983, Giogoli : ***Horst William Meyer, 24 ***Jens Uwe Rüsch, 24 **July 29, 1984, Vicchio: ***Claudio Stefanicci, 21 ***Pia Gilda Rontini, 18 **September 7-8, 1985, Scopeti: ***Jean Michel Kraveichvili, 25 ***Nadine Mauriot, 36 **January 1994, unspecified location: Renada Scarpa *Unspecified dates: **Unspecified location(s) in Ukraine: At least one unnamed couple **Unspecified location(s) in Indonesia: At least one unnamed couple *October 23, 2016, Florence, Italy: Carmela Tafani Proxy Victims All of the following were killed by Onario Alighieri *2016, Florence, Italy: **October 21: Peyton Moss and Gina Price: ***Peyton Moss ***Gina Price **October 22: Rory Poole and Diane Roberts: ***Rory Poole ***Diane Roberts **October 23: Clara Seger }} Notes *Scarpa's case marks the first time in the entire Criminal Minds franchise where a fictional character is introduced as a real-life uncaught criminal, and also when a real-life criminal is featured as the episode's unsub. Appearances *Season Two **"Il Mostro" References Category:Beyond Borders Characters Category:Criminals Category:European Criminals Category:Deceased